


Tighten Up

by secretly_a_savior



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fade to Black, Hate Sex, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS, whatever THIS was, started three months ago. </p>
<p>Tony Stark and James Barnes were fighting over something- Tony forgot now- and things escalated... </p>
<p>physically.</p>
<p>Not to punches and kicks- oh no. Nothing as DIGNIFIED as a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> there's not really smut here- there's foreplay n stuff but it fades to black because I'm trash.
> 
> this is most likely the WORST because it was written to cope with an anxiety attack b/c of a tumblr meme and it's unbeta'd lmfao
> 
> but yeah I like winteriron kind of idk. also, I couldn't find a suitable way to end this so really I hate the ending.
> 
> COMMENTS SERIOUSLY MEAN A LOT TO ME OKAY THANK U

 

**_This,_** whatever " ** _This_** "was, started three months ago.

Tony Stark and James Barnes were fighting over **_something_** \- Tony forgot now- and things escalated... physically.

Not to punches and kicks- oh no. Nothing as **dignified** as a _fight._

_"Oh- whatever. Suck my cock, Stark." It was an **innocent** comment, really: one meant to end the argument with Bucky's special brand of childish indifference. Tony though, without even **processing** his actions closed the gap between he and the taller male._

 

_"You would fucking love that, wouldn't you, Barnes?" Tony asked, so close he could feel the other's hot breath on his face. Their lips crashed together- Bucky's hand finding it's way to Tony's collar, twisting the fabric into his fist roughly. "_ **Yeah.** That's what you want, isn't it?" he asked, everything was sharp breaths and roaming hands and Tony's voice was raspy- despite that he kept speaking.  "My mouth **all over you,** your soft hands gripping my hair as I-"  
  
"Shit, Stark." James attempted to cut the other off, feeling a calloused hand palm his groin through his sweats. He felt heat pool in his stomach and he wasn't sure if it was outrage or arousal or a sick combination of **both.** (Hint: It was the latter)

_"-moan around your cock. Th-" he paused his words, a sharp intake of breath and a stifled moan leaving his mouth as he felt cold steel slide up his shirt, running **all over** his chest and stomach- Bucky's flesh hand running through Tony's jet-black hair. "That's what you want, huh? You want to **own me."** his words were a low growl now- anger from their argument still rising to fill the body of his voice. _

_" **FUCK yes.** That's exac- **shit-** exactly what I want, Stark. Right now. **Please.** " Bucky told Tony- half delirious as he felt Tony's index finger run under the length of the elastic of his sweats- but no further. _

_" **Ask:** " Tony told Bucky, trying so badly to be in control, to show discipline when all he **really** wanted to do was get any kind of friction. " **And you shall receive, jackass."**_

* * *

 

And that's how **_this_** started- whatever **_this_** was. Now the problem with **_this_**  was that Tony Stark had absolutely no idea what it was. He had the _recipe_ , he knew all the ingredients and had them gathered and portioned; but he wasn't sure what the recipe  ** _was for._**

One part anger, two parts the **most mind-blowing, kinky sex he'd ever had,** two parts self-loathing- stir, bake, enjoy, clean the dishes, start over. Classic recipe for adrenaline-induced casual sex.

But now? Now someone had introduced a new ingredient and he wasn't sure what it was all supposed to do when it combined. He wasn't even sure how much there **was** of it.

The new ingredient?

Feelings for one James Buchanan Barnes.

It was fucking  ** _disgusting-_** he looked at him and his stupid blue eyes, his awful soft chestnut brown hair, and Tony's **heart fluttered.** He wanted to kiss those lips when they weren't both **enraged-** he wanted the other in his **bed at night.** He wanted to help the other through his dissociation problems and his PTSD. It **hurt** Tony's **heart** how much he liked Bucky.

It didn't help that their rendezvouses were becoming more and more _frequent-_ and less **rage fueled.** That meant to Tony that _surely_ he was on Bucky's mind more and more, right? He took it was a positive. All the subtle signals, the footsy, the hand between Tony's legs at that mission brief, the "I want you." text. It all meant something: 

Bucky had even suggested his distaste for Tony's drinking problem; that implied **sympathy** and **concern.** Tony _couldn't_ have been misreading it.. He was able to be optimistic for what felt like the first time in years. Maybe he could make a **_real connection_** with someone.

So Tony set out to find out how far he could take things- he was **positive** the feelings were mutual. Obviously Barnes was satisfied sexually or he wouldn't keep coming back for more- and Tony was **attractive** and _**charming.**_ Not only was he attractive and charming- they both had similar problems. They could **_help each other-_** that much was clear. They were so **similar-** that's why they hated each other so much to begin with. To Tony, at very least, that much was clear.

"Bucky-" Tony said, the confidence in his rasping voice very much false. "-I want to take you out." he said between small gasps. Buck had him up against the cold concrete of the wall and was taking his **sweet time** undressing the genius. **_Maybe_** this wasn't the **best** time to bring it up, but Tony had a thing for spontaneity. 

" **What?** " Bucky asked, brows gathering as he leaned in to pull Tony's shirt aside, roughly sucking a bruise into the hollow of Tony's neck.

"Like- out. To dinner, on a **_date._** We need to- we need to- **_motherfucker-_** we need to talk about this. About -ah- **_us._** "

Bucky stepped back and and gave Tony a straight up **_venomous_** look. "Us?" he asked. Tony whimpered at the loss of contact before straightening up- ignoring the fact that he was **totally** disheveled. "There's no **us,** Stark.'

Tony's eyes widened, and he stepped forward, hands drifting to Bucky's hips where they rested gently. "We could be so much more than this.." Tony said, eyes full of resolve. James swatted his hands away and took another few steps back.

"There's no **_we._** I'm not in **_love_** with you, Tony, and I never will be. Hell, I hardly even **_like you._** " he said, eyes narrowing. "Sure, I'm in love with that **sinful** fucking mouth of yours- and your **incredible** dick _ **.**_ But  **you**? You're a selfish asshole- an impulsive one, at that. You put yourself in the spotlight **constantly** and you sleep around like nobody's business. You act like some high and mighty hero- like you're hot shit, but you don't know what it's like to be a hero. To truly **fight for something.** " he said, the _laundry list_ of character faults hitting Tony like a kick in the stomach. Bucky grabbed his grey cotton t-shirt from the chair it had been slung over and put it on. "I wouldn't wish **_you_** on my worst enemy, Tony Stark. You're a **_toxic_** person." He tusrned on his heel, a sharp military about-face, and left Tony like that, wide-eyed, disheveled, and biting the inside of his lip **_hard_**  to prevent tears from coming.

Just like that, he was gone in a **_blink._**

The sting of rejection was **_real._** Tony watched Bucky leave- his heart feeling like it was snapping. Barnes was right- Tony'd never **_really_** find love. He was too abrasive- too impulsive. The regret for ruining his and Bucky's arrangement rose in his throat like **_bile._** Why did he always push too far? He could've gone on pretending **_happily._** He jumped the gun- read the signs wrong, and now he'd never be able to look Bucky- someone who he grew to respect a great deal- in the face **_again._**

That's how **_that_** ended- whatever _**that** was. _Now the problem with **_that_** was that Tony Stark was now **_totally crushed,_** and recently his coping methods were pretty much reduced to fucking James Barnes silly over a table in his lab or vice versa. (They really had been fucking like rabbits.)

He hadn't even really been drinking- probably on a subconscious level to impress Buck- of course **_that_** was about to change.  
  
"FRIDAY, dim the glass and don't let anyone in for a few hours unless I'm dying."

"Yes, sir."

**'James... _Jameson_...** _.'_ Tony reached into a rather deep desk drawer- one meant for files that he used for miscellaneous junk- pulled out a flask, and with a shrug knocked back a long swig. ' _Close enough.'_


End file.
